


"Give me a 'see you soon' one..."

by malec_hun (orsoly_writes)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluffy Thing, For a Friend, Heartwarming, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Magnus and Alec meet on the train, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsoly_writes/pseuds/malec_hun
Summary: Magnus and Alec's first meet which actually happens on a train :)





	"Give me a 'see you soon' one..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello People!
> 
> It’s weekend and it’s ONE SHOT time!!!  
> My dear friend, Amelia gave me an idea with her metaphor and this little thing happened in a couple of hours.  
> Amelia, my dear, this whole story is dedicated to you, thank you for existing, for your pure heart, for your beautiful soul. Thank you for cheering me up in bad times and having you to share the good moments too.  
> I love you, Girl! Here is your story, titled as “Give me a ‘see you soon’ one…”, enjoy it, gorgeous! 
> 
>  
> 
> (Thanks to Ari for the quick edit! <3 )
> 
> Find me on Twitter at malec_hun!

Magnus’ eyes were wide open suddenly when he realized that he was still in bed and he had no idea what time it could be.

“Oh, shit!” he coursed and was out of it the next second, which didn’t really happen so often. He loved to linger in bed, it belonged to his morning routine –he loved to wake up properly and stay in it for a few minutes: enjoying the warmth of the bed sheets and pillows was his ritual.

He had known… he had already known that going to that Coldplay concert last night was a bad idea. It wouldn’t have been a bad one if he hadn’t had to catch a train to Pittsburg the next morning. But Raphael had wanted him to go with him –and Raphael was one of his best friends and he was heartbroken, and Catarina was on a night shift at the hospital so she couldn’t make it.

Magnus patted himself mentally as he packed his stuff the day before. He took a 2-minutes shower and dressed up quickly. He made a face when he saw the designer boots he had been wearing last night; he didn’t want to think about what was that thing on their surface. He really hoped that wasn’t Raphael’s vomit –his friend was already drunk when they arrived at the concert hall.

So he put on his new khaki Converse shoes he had been decorated with black rivets a couple of days ago, they seemed so _rockstarish_ , Magnus had to admit. He rolled up his tight blue jeans to his ankles so everybody could see his creation.

He grabbed the handle of his Louis Vuitton rolling suitcase and pulled it to the front door. His cat, Chairman Meow was at his feet at the next moment.

“I’m gonna be back, my love!” Magnus cradled down and took the cat in his hands, “be a good boy,” he said before giving a kiss on the animal’s head between his ears. “Cat will come to check on you,” He pulled the cat in an embrace. The cat put up some resistance at first but then gave up and let his human pet him. “I’m gonna be back on Sunday afternoon,” he added just before putting the cat back down on the floor.

Magnus locked the front door, heading to the elevator. He was drumming with his foot against the floor while he waited for it.

“Oh, come on!” he said under his nose. He took a deep breath when the elevator door opened and stepped in. If he could catch the train he would change the world, he thought. He didn’t really had hopes that he would make it in time.

He tossed his suitcase on the backseat of the cab. “Penn Station,” he said to the driver as he shut the door forcefully. “I’ll give you an extra tip if you drive like crazy but I’ll have to do my makeup, so please carefully,” Magnus showed a sweet smile to the driver who started laughing.

“This is the five thousandth time someone asks me this,” the driver said and they were on the road already.

“Really?” Magnus asked and unzipped his suitcase, grabbing his makeup case from the top.

“People do nail polish, shaving and stuff in the morning rush, so it’s not very new,” the man added and Magnus only smiled, focusing on his reflection on the travel size mirror.

***

Alec placed his takeaway coffee on the table then took the window seat on the train. He put his backpack on the seat next to him, unzipping it, searching for his headphones, sunglasses, his favorite Nicolas Sparks book and a pencil. After he found all that he needed and placed them on the table next to his paper mug he zipped the pack and left it on the seat –so that nobody could sit next to him. No one asked a person who had headphones in his ears or who was reading a book to move his backpack from the seat next to him.

It was his tactic to avoid any kind of communication with people on an almost 11 hours long train journey and it always worked.

Alec pushed his headphones plug into his iPhone, and put them in his ears but he didn’t start playing music just yet, he preferred to hear what was happening around him first.

It was the day before 4th of July and the train was already pretty crowded and noisy even though there were still twenty minutes to departure when he checked his watch.

People were traveling of course; he should have expected that and should have booked a flight when he decided to spend the 4th of July with his family.

Alec leaned back in his seat, opening his book where he was at with his reading, hoping that time flew quickly until the train started and nobody wanted to sit next to him. He didn’t continue reading, he was staring out of the window, and people were running on the platform like ants.

He never understood why they couldn’t just wake up earlier so that they didn’t have to rush to catch a train, a bus, or to arrive at a meeting or something. Alec even had time to stop by his favorite coffee shop to buy a black one early in the morning.

Alec felt relieved when he felt and saw that the train started moving. He let out a sigh and fixed his cap on his head and started reading.

After a couple of minutes he saw from the corner of his eyes that a human shape stopped at the aisle by the seat next to him.

“Hello?” he heard a man voice, but he pretended like he didn’t hear it, hoping that the person was going to search for another seat. “Hello, can I take this seat?” he asked again.

Alec wanted to roll his eyes, but he couldn’t, his eyes were glued to one word in his book for seconds now. The man should leave now.

Alec felt someone pulled the headphone from his ear, making him turn that way immediately.

“Hey, sorry to disturb you,” the man who was standing there was breathing heavily, he was probably running to catch the train but he smiled at Alec, “in the world of melodies and words,” the man pointed at Alec’s book. He was an Asian man with dark raven hair, which was spiked up and Alec could see some blue strands above his forehead. He was wearing a dark green shirt, which was unbuttoned halfway down. There were necklaces in different lengths around his neck, which were hanging down on his exposed chest. The front part of the shirt was pushed into his blue tight jeans so his brown leather belt could be seen. Alec wasn’t wondering why he almost missed the train –who could move in those skin-tight jeans on?

Alec’s gaze went back to the man’s face. The man’s head was tilted, giving him a questioning look and Alec realized that he was talking to him.

Alec closed his eyes, shaking his head to clear his mind.

“No? You’re reserving the seat for someone?” the man asked confused.

“No, I’m not, just hum…” Alec tried to put a proper sentence together. He didn’t expect that someone was going to ask him to take the seat.

“Just your backpack prefers to have its own seat,” the man stated.

“No, sorry,” Alec said and grabbed his bag and put it under his seat then gesturing to the seat next to him. “All yours,” he added.

“Really? Because I don’t want hurt your backpack’s feelings,” the other said with a smirk and Alec had to laugh.

“Really, you can take the seat,” Alec said.

“Thank you,” the man pushed his rolling suitcase under it and sat next to Alec.

Alec turned away and was looking out of the window. He could manage this journey in silence; ignoring the man next to him. Nothing changed, there was simply a person sitting next to him. He could still read, sleep, or do whatever he wanted.

Alec saw in the corner of his eyes that the man put his feet on the table in front them. Alec turned to him, noticing that the man was already watching him.

“I’m Magnus. Nice to meet you,” Magnus smiled at him, looking into his eyes. The man had beautiful almond shaped eyes, his irises were brown but they had golden shades in them and he was wearing makeup.

“Alec,” he responded when he realized that Magnus was waiting for his introduction. 

“Alec is for...?” Magnus gave a curious look. “Alexander?” he asked just before Alec parted his lips to reply. 

Alec closed his mouth. There was something different as Magnus said his name. He had never heard his name pronounced like that. The way Magnus said the L and rolled the R at the end of his name was something special. And Alec liked the way he did it. 

“Yup,” he answered. 

“It suits you,” Magnus smiled at Alec. “The name is quite out of the ordinary,” he added just before turning away. Magnus pulled one of his legs back and sat on his folded leg, facing Alec with his whole body. 

Well, it seemed Alec wasn’t going to able to read his book, listen to music, or just sleep.

“I’m always up for a little chat, we should talk to kill the time, Alexander,” Magnus said.

“I’m _okay_ with my book and music,” Alec answered flatly then took a deep breath. Maybe there was a chance that he could continue his activity

“What are you listening to?” Magnus asked and took one of the earplugs. 

Alec already knew that he was caught in his own lie the second the man put the plug in his ear.

Magnus was grinning as he put back the earplug on the table.

“The Sound of Silence,” Magnus laughed. “That’s _calming_ ,” he added between laughs. 

Alec felt his cheeks getting red, so he just turned away, looking out of the window again. 

“So you heard me when I asked if I could take this certain seat,” Magnus whispered.

“I’m sorry,” Alec turned back to Magnus who arched a brow with a questioning look. “I just wanted to avoid—“

“Me?” Magnus cut him off.

“No!” Alec raised his voice, and then cleared it when he realized that he almost yelled. “I meant… _this_...” Alec pointed between him and Magnus with his forefinger.

“Oh, you wanted to give this seat for a gorgeous woman,” Magnus said and Alec’s eyes widened.

“What? No!” Alec was rubbing the back of his neck, thinking how to get out well in this conversation. “I’m not interested in women,” the sentence slipped out of Alec’s mouth and he already knew that wasn’t the best explanation and he shouldn’t share his sexual orientation with a stranger, not that he wasn’t proud of it. After he came out to his family he didn’t feel ashamed about being gay.

Alec looked at the man, he saw him thinking, and he opened his mouth but then closed, like he wanted to say something. Alec was used to the fact that not everybody felt comfortable near a gay man but he didn’t care.

“You know, if you have a problem with sitting next to a gay man, you can look for another seat,” Alec said eventually, gesturing to the other side of the train. The man’s eyes widened from Alec’s words.

“Alexander,” Magnus clenched his eyes together as he said Alec’s name. “I play for both teams, so I think I’m the very last person who’d feel uncomfortable sitting next to you in this train,” Magnus said after he opened his eyes and placed his hand Alec’s forearm.

Alec looked down at Magnus’ hand, he was wearing rings on some of his fingers and he had black nail polish on his fingernails.

“Oh,” Alec said surprised when he realized what Magnus had just said.

“The thing that surprised me was that I realized that you really didn’t want to make any human contact with another passenger, neither woman nor man,” Magnus explained and Alec looked away.

“I like to travel on my own,” Alec said under his nose.

***

Magnus was staring in silence as Alec sipped his coffee.

He had already been thinking about his apology speech to Ragnor as he was running across the Penn Station’s hall, along the platform to catch his train and when he could make it up to it in the very last second, the first thing he wanted was to take a seat and let out his relief so he had just asked for the first seat he saw.

Then Magnus saw those pair of hazel eyes, which belonged to a tall, dark, and handsome man and they were so beautiful and confused the first time he looked at them and he just wanted to know the man’s name. He thought that he was going to get into a funny conversation, a light chat, and now he had learned more about the man next to him than he had imagined.

“What’s your destination?” Magnus asked out of the blue, his body still facing Alec.

“Cleveland,” Alec answered, and Magnus’ eyes wandered to his lips when he licked them after he pulled away the edge of the coffee mug from his mouth.

“Oh,” Magnus smiled, looking down at his hands. “I’m getting off the train at Pittsburg so you’re getting another 2 hours without an annoying passenger next to you,” Magnus teased Alec.

Alec looked at Magnus. “You’re not annoy–” Alec paused. “I hope you’re not annoying,” he corrected himself and smiled at Magnus which seemed sincere, Magnus hoped Alec had meant it.

“I’ll prove that to you and next time you’ll be wholeheartedly willing to make friends on a train,” Magnus said proudly. “I was only worried about your backpack, but I hope it has great company next to mine,” Magnus stopped and leaned closer to Alec. “Mine is a little arrogant,” Magnus only whispered, making Alec laugh and shook his head.

“Are you from New York?” Alec asked and Magnus smirked that Alec kept the conversation going.

“Yes, I’m living in Brooklyn with my cat,” Magnus answered. “I guess you’re leaving New York for the long weekend too,” Magnus added.

“You like guessing,” Alec bit back his lower lip.

“What?” Magnus asked confused.

“You don’t wait for my answer, like when you wanted to know my name, or now about where I’m going,” Alec said and put his book on the table, “I guess,” he added and his smile grew wider when Magnus laughed. Magnus had to admit that he liked that smile.

“Yeah, maybe,” Magnus said and pulled his other leg to his chest, wrapping his arms around it, leaning his temple on is knee, watching Alec. “I like to make sure if I was wrong or right about my first impressions,” Magnus said shyly.

“I hope you were wrong about me,” Alec said, looking out of the window.

“Why?” Magnus asked immediately.

“I think I didn’t make a good one,” Alec didn’t look at Magnus; he busied himself with his headphones.

“Hum,” Magnus hummed and Alec looked at him. “I won’t tell, Alexander,” Magnus winked at him, making Alec blush. “So, you live in New York too?” Magnus asked and he didn’t change his position, studying Alec’s face and body.

Magnus could see his hair was messy under the cap he was wearing; he had a pale black t-shirt with a hoodie on, dark blue jeans and red Converse sneakers. Magnus liked that there was some color on him; it gave him some hope. Hope, he didn’t know exactly for…

But the most enchanting on Alec was his hazel eyes, Magnus couldn’t stop looking at them, and he hated when the other turned away so that he couldn’t see them.

“Yup,” Alec answered and popped the P at the end. “I’m a lawyer,” he added and Magnus’ eyes widened. Alec probably noticed. “What?” He asked immediately.

Magnus started laugh. “I would have never guessed that,” he answered honestly between laughs and Alec joined him with his.

“What did you think that I do for living?” Alec asked when there was a lull in their laughter.

“Honestly?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded. “I had _no_ idea,” Magnus said dramatically and they laughed again.

There were talking about everything and nothing, about traveling, trains, and the subway in New York, which Alec liked and Magnus hated. Alec was convinced that subway had its advantages which Magnus admitted to and assured Alec that he was going to use subway more times.

Magnus didn’t notice how time flew so fast, only his stomach reminded him that it was already lunchtime and he hadn’t even had a breakfast.

“Do you wanna join me for lunch at the dining car?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah… hum… if you want company,” Alec said with hesitation in his voice.

Magnus rolled his eyes and he was already on his feet. “Do you think I would have asked if I didn’t want your company?” Magnus showed a sweet smile to him.

“Okay,” Alec said and stood up, stretching his body.

“I like you, Alexander,” the words slipped out from Magnus’ mouth, and Alec looked into his eyes suddenly. Magnus knew that he was blushing but he didn’t regret his words, not when he saw Alec’s blush and his sheepish smile.

Magnus took a deep breath and waited for Alec to get to the corridor as well. He was taller than Magnus imagined, he had very long legs, and a manly frame with wide shoulders. Magnus swallowed dry when Alec took off his cap and hoodie, tossing the clothes on his seat. Alec had very muscular arms and Magnus’ imagination was soaring the next moment so he just blinked to get back to reality.

“Can we go?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded continuously until Magnus turned on his heels and started to walk down the corridor, followed by Alec.

Magnus only turned back once, catching Alec’s gaze on Magnus’ lower part of his body. Alec was blushing when their gazes met and Magnus was smirking proudly when he turned back.

***

Alec had never been more embarrassed than when Magnus caught his eyes on his butt. He couldn’t help it, the man was beautiful, and the way he walked was stunning and the skin-tight jeans didn’t help Alec to take his eyes off of Magnus’ shape.

Magnus’ words that he liked Alec echoed in his ears all along the way to the dining car. And Alec had no courage to say it back. He knew he should have because he really liked the guy. There was something in him, which made Alec open up and he didn’t feel judged or criticized by his opinion. On the contrary, he saw some amusement in the other’s eyes as he was talking even it was a boring subject, nothing interesting. And Alec felt entertained that Magnus could turn all the boring subjects funny and making Alec see things from a different perspective.

Alec didn’t know when the last time was that he had laughed that much in such a short period of time and be so loosen with a stranger even though Magnus didn’t really feel like a stranger after an hour of conversation. And when he asked if he wanted to join to him he couldn’t say no even though his sandwiches were waiting for him in his backpack. He just wanted to spend more time with him in their limited period of time together.

They took a table, sitting across from each other. They ordered their meal and continued talking. They didn’t stop the conversation after their food arrived. Alec was smiling when Magnus kept talking with his mouth full.

“No!” Alec said abashed and surprised.

“Yes! I even missed the Viva La Vida,” Magnus said dramatically.

“I’ve never been to a Coldplay concert, but I’d like to go to one,” Alec stated and drank from his coke as he finished his meal.

“Yeah, I feel like I hadn’t even been there last night.” Magnus said, still eating and Alec wasn’t wondering that he couldn’t finish his meal yet because of his talk that Alec was listening curiously to all along. “But you know, heartbreak is heartbreak and you need a friend by your side to live through the first waves of devastation,” Magnus gestured with his fork and Alec had to look down at his glass.

“I don’t know about that,” Alec said. “I’ve never experienced that,” he added.

“Oh, then you _are_ a lucky man, Alexander,” Magnus said with a smile when Alec looked at him.

“I don’t know,” Alec said. “I’ve never been heartbroken because I’ve _never_ been in love,” Alec spilled out and he knew he sounded pretty sad and bitter. Magnus froze and his eyes grew wide.

“Oh,” Magnus said and left his cutlery on the table. “I thought people only read Nicolas Sparks when they had been in love at least once in their lifetime,” Magnus stated, and there was something in his voice Alec couldn’t define.

“Hum,” Alec was thinking about Magnus’ statement. “I think I’m reading it because I want to learn about it,” Alec said, seeing Magnus’ Adam’s apple bobbing. He didn’t know he swallowed the very last bite of his meal or he was processing what Alec just said.

Magnus reached out one of his hands and took Alec’s in his, stroking the back of it with his thumb. Alec was surprised by how warm Magnus’ hand was, and he was surprised that he didn’t feel uncomfortable with the skin contact.

“Alexander,” Magnus said in a low voice. “You don’t have to _learn_ about it,” he started, “when it’s there… You _feel_ it and you’re gonna recognize it right at that moment that you’re in love,” Magnus stopped, “that’s when you learn, not with the words you’re reading. Everybody experiences love in different ways,” Magnus stopped and took a deep breath. “There are childhood sweethearts, there are high school romances, and there are those who fall in love quickly and who fall in love slowly. Some people meet their soulmates on an arranged date and some people meet the love of their lives randomly.” Magnus stopped again, smiling at Alec who returned the smile. “Those meetings affect _the way_ one falls in love, so you can’t learn about them by reading a romantic novel,” Magnus sincere smile grew wider and it warmed Alec’s heart. And the words he was telling him made him think.

“I… I guess you’re right,” Alec said and Magnus pulled his hand back and continued eating, “I like your way of thinking,” Alec added.

“I’m not such a bad passenger to keep you company,” Magnus said with a smirk.

“You’re _definitely_ not,” Alec stated just before sipping from his drink, hiding his blush.

Alec didn’t know much about love, but he knew when he liked someone. And with every second he spent with Magnus he got the feeling that he wanted to get to know more about him and share with him about himself. The feeling was weird and odd but also felt so natural as if he had nothing to hold back.

 “Maybe I’m gonna meet that person at the next Coldplay concert,” Alec joked.

“Or on a train,” Magnus winked at him, making Alec speechless. He didn’t know what Magnus meant by that, he had the thought that Magnus referred to his closeness but the realization of the other option – could Magnus have meant _their_ meeting? Alec’s heart started racing immediately from the thought of falling in love with the person in front of him. The feeling wasn’t terrifying, on the contrary, Alec got excited and his thoughts wandered somewhere else, being on a date with Magnus, walking him home after they left a restaurant, kissing him for the first time in front of his apartment building.

“Hum?” Alec asked when he realized that he wasn’t paying attention what Magnus was saying.

“What are you doing in Cleveland?” Magnus asked with his smile Alec liked.

“Ohh, I’m visiting my family,” Alec answered, playing with his glass.

“So, you’re from there?” Magnus asked curious.

“No, they just moved there a couple of years ago because of my parents’ work. They used to live in New York,” Alec explained.

***

Magnus was drinking in Alec’s words while he talked about his family, he was sure that the man had a pure heart. And Magnus didn’t know how to feel about the fact that Alec hadn’t been in love, that he hadn’t experienced how it could have felt to be in love and being loved. – Well we’re not all the same.

Magnus had just met Alec, and he admitted that he was attracted to him because he was tall, dark, and handsome –exactly his type. But that could have meant nothing had it been attached to an unpleasant personality. And Alec’s personality was nothing but pleasant.

Magnus was the type of man who fell in love quickly and lived it intensely. And talking with Alec, having fun, laughing, teasing, joking, sharing experiences had its opportunity. Magnus had already known, only by talking to someone, that it had the potential to fall in love, and Alec was a person he could fall in love with quickly. If he wanted to be honest to himself he already had been on the way towards that and he already knew that he wanted to meet with him after he came back to New York.

They were talking for a while before each paid for their own meal and Magnus saw his business card in his wallet. Now or never, he thought, pulling his card out, offering it to Alec who seemed confused and Magnus’ heart started racing by just the thought of rejection.

He felt relieved when Alec took it, smiling as he read it.

“You’re an interior designer, Magnus… Bane?” Alec was grinning.

“Yup,” Magnus said, before biting his lower lip back. They didn’t tell their surnames to each other before. “If you’re heartbroken and need company on a Coldplay concert,” Magnus joked.

Alec laughed, shaking his head but he was busy with his own wallet. Magnus was happy when Alec handed him his business card. Magnus read it and his eyes widened.

“What?” Alec asked and Magnus looked at him, his expression was shocked.

“Alec Lightwood?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah, that’s my name,” Alec was fidgeting on his chair.

“Why Alec? Why not Alexander?” Magnus asked.

“I don’t really like it when they call me Alexander,” he said and Magnus looked down at the card again.

“Oh, I’m… I’m sorry,” Magnus apologized, placing Alec’s in his wallet. “You should have told me not to call you that,” Magnus showed a pained expression.

“No, no, no,” Alec lifted his hand from the table. “Actually,” he paused, “you’re the first person who I don’t mind calling me that.” Alec said, his face was red but he didn’t look away and Magnus couldn’t help just smiling widely.

“Really?” Magnus asked happily.

“Yeah,” Alec nodded. “When are you going to be back in New York?” Alec said out of the blue when they stood up from their table.

“On Sunday,” Magnus looked at him, “why?” he asked and Alec rubbed the back of his head.

“Maybe, we could… uhm… there might have a chance…” Alec said hesitantly and Magnus had an idea about what Alec wanted to say but he was waiting, maybe he was wrong. “Maybe we could meet?” Alec finally asked what Magnus was waiting for.

“Are you asking me out, Alexander?” Magnus teased, making Alec redder.

“I think I am,” Alec answered. “I think I _like_ you,” Alec only whispered but Magnus could hear it and he felt so glad that his feelings were not one-sided.

“I think I _like_ you too,” Magnus winked at Alec and reached his hand out to him. Magnus saw that Alec let out a sigh of relief and took Magnus’ hand. Magnus pulled Alec’s hand softly, making him follow. They were walking back to their train hand in hand and only let each others go when they took their seats.

***

Time flew too fast and Alec had never had a quick journey before, not as he did this time. After they took their seats their conversation turned to another level, it was about getting to know each other better.

Alec felt an unexpected grip on his chest when the warning about the next stop being Pittsburg came through the PA system. That was where Magnus had to get off.

He was already thankful that he was going to spend the coming days with his family who could give him a distraction. He already knew he was going to be thinking about Magnus a lot. And he was afraid that the other two hours he was going to spend alone on the train until the Cleveland station were going to be a torture; and it was going to seem as if they were going backwards on the railway if he thought about how pleasant the time he spent with Magnus was.

“I think I need to get myself ready to get off the train,” Magnus said, smiling at Alec sadly.

“I know,” Alec breathed, trying to hide his disappointment by returning a smile to Magnus.

Magnus stood up from his seat and straightened his clothes before pulling out his suitcase from under the seat.

“It was really nice to meet you, Alexander,” Magnus said softly, standing on the corridor, he was playing with the handle of his suitcase.

“It was,” Alec said, taking a deep breath.

“Really?” Magnus smirked.

“Yeah, really,” Alec assured him.

“Did I change the perspective of yours about traveling on public transport?” Magnus asked seriously and Alec laughed.

“Yes, you certainly did,” Alec answered after he calmed from laughing with the same seriousness as Magnus’ question was.

“I’m happy that you feel that way,” Magnus said and the train stopped, both of them were looking around the train. Alec didn’t know what to do or how to say goodbye.

“Have a nice time with your friend, Magnus,” he managed to say.

“You too with your family, Alexander,” Magnus said and took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. “Bye,” Magnus said just before he turned on his heels and left, not waiting for Alec’s respond.

Alec was breathing heavily, the feeling in his stomach was unfamiliar and he could even describe what he felt in his body. His heart was racing so much he was sure of that and he noticed that his hands were shaking as he grabbed his book from the table. He didn’t know how to control his mixed emotions, which spread in his heart; it felt painful, as if there were unseen strings around his chest, which were getting tighter with every second that passed but somehow it was also exciting in a good way which he had never experienced in his life. He was staring his book and thinking about what Magnus had told him about falling in love. Could it be like that? Could it be the beginning of _something_ that Alec has never felt before? Could it be the same experience he was feeling right at this moment?

Alec didn’t know for sure but he knew that Magnus made him feel that way. He looked out of the window of the train, seeing the back of Magnus’ body on the platform.

***

The last thing Magnus wanted was getting off and he felt that he left something on the train. He found himself pathetic because of feeling that way. 

He stood at the platform next to his rolling suitcase with his back to the train. Should he have turned and looked back to the train where Alec was sitting? Should he wait and wave when the train took off? Magnus occupied himself with his pocket like he was searching for something. He should do something soon, the train was about to leave in a couple of minutes.

“Magnus!” he heard Alec’s voice from behind. Magnus turned back automatically, seeing Alec getting off the train in a rush. Magnus looked to the front and the end of the train.

“Alec, what are you doing? The train is about to leave at any minute,” Magnus pointed to the train behind Alec.

Alec was standing in front of him at the next moment; Magnus could notice that his chest was moving up and down quickly. Alec looked down at his feet, rubbing the back of his neck, making Magnus smile about the familiar gesture, Alec was nervous – well, he should have been, his train was about to leave.

Magnus leaned a little forward, tilting his head to catch Alec’s eyes, waiting for an answer. Alec cleared his throat.

“Can I…” Alec started; there was hesitation in his voice like after their lunch. “Can I give you a kiss goodbye?” he said with one breath, looking back and forth between Magnus’ surprised eyes.

Magnus didn’t like to rush things when it came to kissing someone; there were times when he didn’t even kiss on the first date. And this train journey wasn’t a date at all –even if Magnus himself wanted to consider it as one.

But what if Alec was going to meet with the love of his life in the Cleveland fair on the 4th of July and he wasn’t going to want to see Magnus again after he got back to New York? What if this thing between them only lived for a train-long journey? Magnus wanted Alec to kiss him badly, to only have the experience about how it could felt to be kissed by a man like him. But he felt that that wasn’t going to be right thing in those circumstances and being kissed by Alec only could make him think later, give him hope, make him wait for his call and he wasn’t sure at all than was going to happen.

“No,” Magnus answered and saw Alec’s Adam’s apple bobbed and he looked away immediately.

“Oh, okay, I’m sorry, I didn’t… I’m–” Alec was rubbing his forehead, avoiding looking into Magnus’ eyes. He was about to take a step back when Magnus grabbed his free hand. Alec looked at him right at that moment.

Magnus smiled at him softly. “Give me a ‘see you soon’ one...” he cut him off, leaning closer to Alec. “I don’t want you to kiss me if it’s goodbye, Alexander,” Magnus only whispered and he knew he was selfish because it was a kind of a demand, a demand a promise for a next encounter and Magnus got to know Alec well enough on their journey that if Alec took the opportunity and was going to kiss him right now, right there that he was going to keep his promise and seal it with their first kiss.

The corner of Alec’s mouth curled up and he stepped closer to Magnus. They didn’t break eye contact and Magnus’ heart started racing as Alec brushed a strand of hair off of Magnus’ forehead before trailing his hand down to Magnus’ neck.

Alec licked his lips and Magnus’ eyes were on his mouth on reflex. And Alec leaned in the next moment, and Magnus’ heart stopped – at least he felt like it stopped as their lips brushed.

Magnus let go of Alec’s hand, sliding his own up, along Alec’s arm, stopping and grabbing his muscular upper arm. Alec placed that hand of his on Magnus’ waist and pulled him a little closer.

Alec tilted his head and Magnus followed the movement on the opposite direction as he felt Alec’s warm tongue on his lower lip. All of Magnus’ nerve endings were tingling when they deepened the kiss in a slow and sensual one, feeling Alec’s fingers now on the back of his head, through his hair.

Everything seemed like slow motion and it felt like they were kissing for hours though it barely had been a minute. And what a beautiful minute it was…

Magnus had never experienced that kind of kiss and he didn’t know why he felt like that, they just met little more than nine hours ago and now they were kissing on the third platform of the Pittsburg station, sealing their promise for another encounter, for a real first date.

Alec cupped Magnus’ face as they touched their foreheads together. They didn’t breathe heavily; they were only taking breaths faster.

Neither of them wanted to let go of the other. Neither of them wanted to end this.

Alec pulled away eventually, still holding Magnus’ face. “See you soon!” Alec whispered just before giving a quick peck on Magnus’ lips. Magnus only nodded and smiled. Alec returned the smile and let Magnus go as he heard the whistle calling everyone since the train was about to take off. He suddenly turned around and ran to get on the train before it was too late.

Magnus was watching Alec on the train and waved when he saw Alec’s smile. Alec waved him back. Magnus blew him a kiss and winked but he couldn’t see Alec’s reaction. The train left the station.

***

**_EPILOGUE_ **

Alec was sitting on the train back to New York, headphones in his ears, listening to Lydia, his co-worker telling him about the new case they were taking to court on Monday. He was taking notes on a piece paper in front of him at the table and was focusing on the details and facts, humming sometimes as an approval that he was still listening.

Alec was supposed to be in New York by then but he overslept the day before which he still didn’t know how could have happened and he was so nervous that they have to discuss the case on the phone and being on a train wasn’t the best place for that.

Luckily, nobody wanted to sit next to him and this time he didn’t placed his backpack on the next seat on purpose. He was only in a rush to make the phone call with Lydia as soon as possible.

He just filled the umpteenth paper with his notes when someone pulled the earphones out of his ears, making him look that way. A very familiar man was standing on the corridor with his hands on his hips, frowning.

“Magnus?” Alec asked surprised and he just realized that he probably could have gotten a ticket on the same train, which Magnus was traveling on.

“Alexander, you said that I had _changed_ your perspective,” Magnus said angrily and Alec laughed, reaching to get his headphones from Magnus without saying a word, “are you listening to music this time?” Magnus said and made a face when he took the earphones, lifting one to his ear. His eyes grew wider as it reached his ear, placing his other hand on his mouth then giving the headphones back to Alec.

“Lydia, I’ll call you back,” Alec said after he placed them back in his ears.

“Hey, Alec, I’m gonna take a shower and eat something, I’m still in my pajamas and it’s almost noon,” Lydia said.

“Okay,” Alec said and he hung up, looking at Magnus.

“You _were_ talking to someone,” Magnus said shocked and grabbed Alec’s backpack, sitting next to him, putting the bag on his lap.

“Yeah, I missed my train yesterday; I’m supposed to be on a meeting today,” Alec explained, smiling at Magnus.

“On Sunday?” Magnus asked, his expression still didn’t change.

“Yeah, it’s kind of a brainstorming before going to court,” Alec said, showing a massive pack of papers to Magnus.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus apologized. “I thought you were–” he added, lifting Alec’s backpack.

“No,” Alec cut him off. “I was just in a rush, it wasn’t on purpose,” Alec grabbed his bag from Magnus and placed it under the seat.

Magnus took a deep breath. “How was your weekend?” He showed a sweet smile that Alec had missed so in the last days.

“It was great, but…” Alec paused.

“But?” Magnus arched a brow, giving a questioning look at him.

Alec felt his heart started racing, “but I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” he confessed with one breath, looking down at his hands. He lifted his head after a couple of seconds to look at Magnus who was smiling softly at him with a tilted head.

“Well,” Magnus started, “after that kiss of yours it was hard not to think about you either,” Magnus said and Alec laughed. He knew his cheeks were getting reddish.

“I couldn’t wait to call you tomorrow for dinner,” Alec said.

“Hum, what about a lunch today?” Magnus smirked and Alec nodded when Magnus pointed at the way of the dining car. “And do you mind if I sit next to you after lunch?” Magnus asked and leaned closer to Alec, “the lady next to me has this perfume on which is literally burning my eyes off.” Magnus whispered.

Alec started laughing, shaking his head. “No, I don’t mind at all,” Alec answered.

“I promise I won’t eavesdrop and pull the earplugs out of your ears again,” Magnus said seriously, placing one hand on his heart, the other one up in the air.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Alec shook his head, biting back his lower lip, laughing silently.

“Wanna make sure?” Magnus asked, leaning closer to Alec, brushing the tip of their nose together.

Alec didn’t hesitate for a second; he placed his hand on Magnus face and pulled him into a kiss he was craving for since he got back on the train after their first kiss. He didn’t felt disappointed as the kiss was as breathtaking as the first time, his heart skipping a beat as their lips brushed. Magnus’ soft, thin lips felt so familiar against his. And this time they had time to enjoy it and Alec took every second to do just that and it seemed Magnus felt the same as he grabbed Alec’s hoodie to pull him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Find me on IG and Twitter as malec_hun! :)


End file.
